End of an Era
by unknownforce
Summary: Delita has succeeded in his plans at long last! He has become king and created a new golden era an era where all people are equal and suffering is lower than ever! Nothing is left to ruin his plans, except a certain boy Delita had thought was long gone..


Kiy approached the throne room with a satisfied smile on his face. He was flustered and worn out from his journey. Nevertheless, Kiy looked determined, prepared to deliver the good news to Delita. Kiy pleasantly nodded to the door guardian, and the knight nodded in return, stepping aside to allow Kiy entry. Kiy gave a simple "thank you" and walked into the throne room, where Delita was staring out a window, obviously contemplating one thought or another.

Kiy swallowed, not wanting to disturb Delita from whatever seemed to be going through the kings mind. Kiy may have been Delitas right hand man, but that only made him more willing to show the king the courtesy he deserved. Kiy stood in front of the throne, not saying anything, deciding the most effective manner in which he could explain the news.

Delita had heard the man, because he turned around the next moment and smiled warmly (as warmly as was possible for him anyway). "Kiy. How have you been?"

Kiy bowed, and bent down on one knee, as was customary for anyone addressing the king regardless of his rank. "Quite well sir. I bring you some exceptional news."

Delita tilted his head, quite curious. "Is that so? What is this exceptional news exactly? Before you tell me, stand up. I thought I asked you before you had no need to bow before me."

Kiy did as he requested and stood, suddenly taking a business like approach in his speaking. "Well sir, as per your request, I've officially visited all corners of Ivalice, and conditions in this kingdom have never been better. Poverty is nearly a thing of the past! With enough supplies to go around to all of the working class, motivation is high, and the people are happy enough that loyalty is all they feel for you. You are their ultimate hero!"

Delita frowned, which caused Kiy to stare at him in mute disbelief. Kiy asked nervously, "Sir? Does this not please you?"

Delita's frown vanished, replaced with an insincere smile. "Forgive me Kiy. Your information is very fulfilling, and I appreciate your hard work. I simply assumed for a moment that you had found some word of the whereabouts of Ramza."

Kiy gulped. "Erm.. I'm afraid I found no information concerning Ramza or any of his men. If you don't mind my asking, why does this Ramza concern you so?"

Delita shrugged. "Why? He is the last factor that stands in the way of the peace of this kingdom. I cannot rest well until I know for sure what has become of him and his companions."

Kiy looked stunned. He had not anticipated this sort of response at all. "W.. Well.. we've done our best to find him, I assure you! I have men everywhere, and if they hear any mention of his whereabouts, they will be on the track." Kiy smiled broadly before continuing. "In the meantime, do not concern yourself so! You've already done enough to go down in the history books. Why, as we speak, stories of your glory are being written by many of the kingdoms best writers. If this Ramza does turn up, we'll know about it right away, but come now. I'm sure you know that in all likelihood the man is dead and no threat to you."

Delita gave another insincere grin. "That is all and good, but I concern myself more with the welfare of this land than anything else. Remember that Kiy, for I expect the same from you. After all, you are my most trusted man, and as you well know, I have no child or family to follow in my stead." Delita looked to the floor, as if ashamed by something he said. "Please excuse me, I am rather tired, but again, I do appreciate your efforts. I will see you tomorrow."

Kiy, rapidly assessing the obvious message that the king wanted to be left alone, hastily bowed, doing his best to conceal his excitement. "Of course sire! I will be sure to uphold the welfare of the kingdom above all else, just like you say! Have a good night!"

Kiy turned and began to leave. Delita added hastily to the retreating Kiy, "Oh yes, and tell the guards that they may leave. I won't be needing them. What I do need on the other hand is some peace and quiet."

With that, Kiy left the room, nodding in confirmation that he had heard Delita. _Peace at last!_ Delita blew out the two torches of the room, reveling in the darkness before him. Delita shook his head shamefully. That Kiy was far too naïve, but he was a good man. A man who, with guidance, would be worthy of upholding the advancement of Ivalice. His kingdom. Delita smiled. _No, not mine, the kingdom of the people._ _Why should I feel so much worry about Ramza? If Ramza is alive, he will join me. I will make him understand. So its true. I've done it! I've accomplished the goal I set out so long ago to achieve. Teta will.._

Delita felt his mind grind to a halt at the very thought of Teta. His new self and the self he left behind, the two were in conflict whenever he thought about his sister. A conflict that nearly..

_Stop it, stop it and be logical! Teta may have disagreed with your methods, may have even been horrified by them, but they were necessary! They were means to an end, sacrifices that had to occur to achieve a greater good. There was no other method that could have been so effective. Even Ramza-_

"What about Ramza?"

Delita nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise and horror. Someone was in the room, listening to his secrets! Delita turned around, unsheathing his sword to deal with whomever had heard his conflict, but the only sight before him was a dark room pale with moonlight, growing darker by the second as the moon was veiled by fog. Delita shook his head and muttered to himself. "It must have been my mind playing tricks on me. How amusing.."

"Playing tricks on you? Think again, Delita!"

Again, Delita jumped, turning to face the direction where the voice had come from. It had come from the direction of the throne, where someone was sitting down comfortably, but his face was shrouded in darkness. Before Delita could jump at the figure (not caring who it was) moonlight flooded the room, bathing the figure in light. The young man wore a very smug look, clearly very much in control.

"Delita. It's been ages! Have you missed me?"

Delita looked at the young man in pure horror. _No.. It can't be! It can't be! He's dead! I killed him! _

Algus laughed harshly. "Is that what you think? I seem to recall things slightly differently, but if that is what you'd like to think, be my guest."

Delitas could not comprehend that Algus was sitting before him. Speaking aloud, Delita said to himself, "I'm losing it.. I must be seeing things.."

Algus laughed his cruel laugh again. "Afraid not. I'm here to stay. Delita, it has been enjoyable watching your progress over these many years. You have met with much success, but now, now it comes to an end! I no longer need you, and at last the truth will be revealed."

Delita stammered, still in complete disbelief, "Truth? Your nothing but part of my imagination! Get out of here!"

Algus shook his head, smiling viciously. "Not a chance. I've waited so long for this moment. What makes you think I would leave now?"

Delita began to feel angry. "Your dead Algus! Dead! I know you can't be real!"

Algus feigned concern. "Really? So you say you killed me? Defeated me in combat, did you? Perhaps.. But I know what your thinking, what you have always thought.. Why did I give in so easily? Why did I simply smile as you killed me, hardly defending myself in the slightest?"

Delita was starting to sweat profusely. The droplets splashed onto the very clean throne room, causing a roar with every drop. "I.. I.. How did you know that?"

Algus sneered, "Because I was there, you idiot! Don't you get it? Death was necessary, necessary to receive my true vengeance. It would have been easy to have shot you down with my bow as you charged at me like the beast you are, but such a death would have accomplished little. No, your punishment was to be far worse. My hatred for you Delita, my hatred demanded more than an easy and simple death!"

Delita was turning red. "Shut up! I've had enough! I'll kill you again if I have to!" Delita charged at Algus, slicing at the blond haired menace, but the blade went right through Algus as if he was nothing more than thin air, the blade simply sliced part of the throne off in a great cleave.

Algus smiled darkly. "See? In death, my power has grown. You must listen to me now Delita, for you are no longer a tool that is of any use. You have become a rusty sword that must be discarded."

Delita, despite his anger and terror, starred at Algus wide eyed. "Wh.. What are you talking about?!"

Algus held his hands up and shook his head, the same action Delita had seen so often from the horrible boy, an action that said, "Could you possibly be a bigger idiot?" Algus said loudly, "Isn't it obvious? Delita, you once looked down on me for using Ramza. You hated seeing anyone used, and while Ramza was easily deceived, you saw right through me! In using people, I did what you hated and feared most! Nothing struck more fear into you then the prospect of being used!"

Delita could only stare at Algus openmouthed, unable to speak any coherent words. Delita could only mumble quietly to himself.

Algus continued, "Yes, your weakness was obvious, and I hated you for seeing my intentions so clearly, ruining my chance of success at controlling Ramza! I had to get revenge, but what would be the ultimate revenge? Death was too good for you Delita, and I knew a far more effective means of causing you to suffer. What better could I do than turn you into that which you hated most?"

Algus's eyes were filled with malice and enjoyment, watching Delita as he squirmed on the floor helplessly. "It was so easy! All I had to do was kill your sister! It was enjoyable to watch her die in front of you, but even better to see your pain and anguish. It was all I needed to control you. As soon as she died you felt nothing but a necessity to change the world so that innocent and pure people like your sister would never suffer again, something you would do through any means necessary, even if it meant becoming that which you feared and hated. You were willing to use anyone to achieve your goal!"

Delita could only sound a quiet "No.."

Algus continued on, hunger in his eyes. "You slaughtered innocent lives, the lives you sought to protect!"

"No.."

"You even betrayed the one person who never lost faith in you! A person who was pure and good. Your best friend and your brother, the one person who would always trust you no matter what horrible thing you became! You killed Ramza and Alma, your own brother and sister! Lead them both to their deaths, and in doing so killed all that remained of Teta in this world! You killed Teta too!"

"NO!!!"

Algus yelled in triumph, "YES! Admit it Delita, you became ME!"

"NOOOO!!!" Delita screamed in agony, swinging his sword over and over again at Algus, trying to silence the horrible truth, but Algus only continued to laugh.

"What would Teta say now?! Ramza and Alma, dead because of you. An entire war caused by YOU! How many people died because of you? How many?! Far more than I would have ever killed by my own hands! More than even the Zodiac Demons could kill!"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"

Delita ran to the door, but the door was locked. Delita began swinging his sword at the door, but nothing would happen. Why had he called the guards away?! They could have saved him, but now nothing could protect him! Defeated, unable to defeat the spirit or escape its vengeance, Delita could only drop to the floor, covering his ears, trying to drown out Algus. It didn't work.

"You can't get rid of me Delita! You've been a useful tool, my ultimate revenge, my method of accomplishing far more than I ever could in my own life. You can't run from your past anymore. Those horrible things you did, they will be with you now, here, forever, because unlike me, you have a conscience! Your torment will never end!" Algus burst into maniacal laughter.

Delita could only look at himself in horror. _What have I done.. What the HELL have I done?! Ramza.. Alma.. Teta.. I've.. I've.. Oh my God.. I've.. I've got to get a hold of myself.. This is all a dream, a terrible dream.. I've GOT TO BE LOGICAL! It's what got me this far in life, what allowed me to justify the horrors I committed for so long.. It won't let me down now! I may have done terrible things, but I've helped far more people in the long run! Peace and prosperity will reign for ages to come because of my efforts! No longer will a person be judged by their class, but by their character._

Delita started laughing, choking through his pained laughs, "You can't hurt me."

Algus had stopped laughing. "Logic can't save you now, and you know it."

Delita said mulishly, "It got me this far."

Algus nodded. "Perhaps, but the truth far surpasses the effectiveness any logic may have in protecting you. This world of peace and prosperity you claim to have created is highly amusing. Do you honestly think it will last? It will die out soon enough. Food will become scarce again soon, and what then? The class structure will be born again out of necessity, and the cycle will repeat! It's all over for you Delita. All that remains is years of having me here to remind you of it all!"

Delita had indeed reached the end. His mind was in too much turmoil to act soundly anymore. As Delita searched desperately for any explanation or justification that could save him, knowing everything was at stake; not only his life, but the kingdom's future itself, he found nothing but the laughter of Algus and the accusations which continued to tear apart his mind in the process. He could actually feel his mind being torn apart by the laughter, the unbearable pain ringing through his entire body.

With that, the rational side of Delita died, and the raging lunatic within him screamed in agony, seeking any form of escape. Like a trapped beast, it leapt for the window, but Algus was there to stop the beast, laughing harder than ever.. The lunatic was deathly afraid. It had no way out, except.. Delita did the only thing left to do, the only thing to silence the laughter. Creating an inhuman bellow, Delita swung his sword at his neck, and all went black.

Delita was dead before the beautiful white carpet was stained forever in his blood. The moonlight vanished, leaving the destroyed throne, the stained carpet, and the corpse in complete darkness..

The next morning was a rather terrible one for the peaceful kingdom of Ivalice. Kiy and the guards had followed Delita's request and avoided the castle that night, arriving early the next morning, where they found their king dead. None of them could understand why their king had decided to commit suicide. Kiy in particular could not even begin to understand it. Delita had seemed just fine that night! Had it been the thought of his dead wife that had driven the king over the edge? Angrily, Kiy felt he should have been able to put the pieces of the puzzle together and discern the amount of danger the king was in. He and the guards left the room in very depressed states, not knowing where to start in describing to the kingdom in its most peaceful hour that its great and powerful leader, the one responsible for saving them all from a dreadful war and starvation, was gone.

What really occurred that night? Had Delita simply gone mad? Had his mind, constantly tormented by its crimes, finally snapped and created the ultimate punishment for itself? Or had Algus really planned the fate of Delita from the start? Had Algus, the cowardly boy who killed Teta in cold blood, really been a far worse and conniving mind than any but Delita would ever know? Whatever the reason for Delitas death, a great leader was lost that day. Delita, a pained and tragic individual with vast intelligence, talent, and kindness, a child who lost his humanity at the tender age of fourteen at the hands of a boy named Algus. A boy whose true intentions can only be speculated..

---------

Authors note-Well, its been a while since I've written any stories. I'd like to hear what people think of this one. I had the idea behind this story long ago, but I never got around to writing it until now. I intended for it to work on multiple levels, so you may find a lot within it that you won't glance right away. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope people can enjoy no matter what they get out of it. Even at the most obvious level it should at least prove interesting (I hope!) I'm always looking for feedback, so any comment is appreciated and I will reply to any of them.


End file.
